Mi vida en un nuevo mundo
by Ddraig Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si revivieras en un mundo de fantasía? Bueno de eso trata esta historia...(IsseixHarem)...Mal summary...lo sé.
1. Chapter 0: Prológo

**Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles una nueva historia la cual ya rondaba por mi cabeza durante varios días, y asi finalmente decidí escribirla.**

 **Sin más que decir espero les guste este nuevo proyecto...**

 **"** ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? **"": diálogos.**

 ***Suspiro*: Acciones y sonidos.**

 _(Oppai)_ **: Pensamientos.**

((...¿Diga?...)) **: Transmisiones y llamadas.**

[Holi...] **: Ddraig, espadas sagradas y entre otros que más adelante pondré...**

 **High School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

* * *

" **Prólogo"**

"Ah...ah-ah..."

Me encontraba jadeando mientras corro desesperadamente entre la frondosa maleza...

"¡Krahhhhh!"

El grito de la criatura que me está siguiendo me heló la sangre y me hizo correr más deprisa...

Por suerte le llevo algo de ventaja..., y aprovechando eso trepé en un árbol cercano...

Me costó mucho ya que digamos no soy muy atlético...

Al llegar a una de las ramas más altas, me quede en silencio y vi como una especie de lagarto humanoide se detuvo frente al árbol en el cual estoy, para luego comenzar a olfatear el aire...

¡Mierda!...¡Esto es malo!...

Mi respiración era agitada y siento como mi corazón late frenéticamente..., si esto sigue así me descubrirá...

Debo evitar hacer ruido...

Con mucho esfuerzo aguanté la respiración por unos cuantos segundos...

...¡...!...

Entonces unos arbustos comienzan a moverse cerca del lagarto y este rápidamente se lanza hacia ellos...

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10..., conté mentalmente esperando a ver si el lagarto se había ido y al parecer ese fue el caso...

"Ahh~..."- Exhale un gran suspiro de alivio..., me recosté en la rama en la cual me encuentro y cerré los ojos.

Los volví a abrir luego de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos en los cuales logre estabilizar mi respiración, y también calmarme...

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el oscuro cielo estrellado y suspire...

Una brisa suave y fría me hizo temblar..., bueno al haber estado corriendo entre en calor y no noté que hacía frío, pero ahora...

"¿Cómo acabe asi...?"

No había nadie para escuchar, pero simplemente lo dije, volví a cerrar los ojos y pensé sobre lo que paso antes de que acabara en esta situación...

.

.

* * *

...Era raro para mí que siempre estaba en casa que saliera fuera...

Recuerdo que me levanté temprano para llegar a hacer cola y poder comprar la versión limitada de un nuevo juego que había salido...

Ah por cierto..., la sociedad llama a la gente como yo..., un Hikikomori...

...

Después de haber comprado el juego me dirigía a casa para poder jugar todo lo que quisiera, estaba de muy buenos ánimos mientras pensaba en eso...

Cuando de repente...

Una chica que estaba caminando delante de mí y se encontraba paseando a su perro, tropezó y soltó la correa del perro...

El perro al verse libre comenzó a correr de manera juguetona por todo el lugar hasta que se dirigió a la pista...

¡...!...¡Mierda la luz del semáforo cambio a verde!...

Un camión avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia al perro...

"¡Kuro!"- La chica grito desesperadamente un nombre el cual supongo es el del perrito...

Cuando recobré mis sentidos después de haberme quedado viendo todo lo que pasaba, yo ya me encontraba corriendo hacia el perro para salvarlo...

Lo hice instintivamente...

Lo logré a alcanzar, pero ya era demasiado tarde..., lo único que pude hacer fue empujar al perro con todas mis fuerzas..., pero yo...

...

Desperté en un lugar completamente blanco..., en medio de este había una silla y frente a la silla un escritorio...

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Hyoudou Issei-san, bienvenido a la vida después de la muerte. Desafortunadamente, tú has muerto..."

Alguien repentinamente me habló...

Con lo que dijo entonces me di cuenta. Yo morí al haber intentado salvar al perro...

Quien diría que alguien como yo moriría de esa manera...

De repente oí pasos y cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar de donde venían...

Quedé sin habla..., si existiera una diosa, ella debe serlo...

Frente a mí se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello blanco, su belleza estaba más allá de la de las modelos e ídolos que salen en televisión y revistas...

Definitivamente no era humana...

...

Parecía que tenía mi edad...

Ella tenía una figura esbelta que a cualquier hombre volvería loco..., vestía una túnica de seda blanca que remarcaba más su figura y también llevaba una tiara en su cabeza.

La belleza parpadeo sus ojos los cuales eran de color rojo y me miró, entonces ella me hizo una seña para que yo me siente en la silla frente al escritorio...

Me senté y ella hizo lo mismo...

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

Le pregunté a la mujer frente a mí la cual tenía una expresión tranquila...

"Por favor, adelante..."

Ella asintió en respuesta a mi pregunta...

"...el perro...¿está bien?..."

Eso era lo primero que quería saber...

Ya que esa fue la primera y última vez que hice algo que valga la pena...

Muchos dirán que es una tontería arriesgar tu vida por un animal..., pero para mí no lo era...

Está claro que no es la mejor manera de morir...pero bueno...

Tampoco es como si alguien se preocupara por mí..., mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 5 años y así quede al cuidado de uno de mis tíos el cual me crió hasta que tuve 16 años, es decir la edad que tengo ahora. Y asi he estado viviendo con el dinero que me envía cada mes...

La voz de la belleza me saco de mis pensamientos...

"Si, el perrito está bien gracias a ti..."- Me respondió con una expresión triste...- "Bueno..., esta es la primera vez que nos conocemos, Hyoudou Issei-san. Mi nombre es Diana. Soy una diosa que guía a la gente joven que muere en Japón..."

Ella se presentó...y yo también lo hice...aunque bueno, ella ya conoce mi nombre...

"Ahora...Issei-san tienes tres opciones..."

"¿Tres opciones?..."

Lo que Diana-san dijo me confundió...¿A qué se refiere con tres opciones?...

"Si, la primera opción es que reencarnes como un bebé y empieces una nueva vida, la segunda sería ir a un lugar parecido al cielo y tener una vida pacífica..."

Diana-san dejo de hablar y tomo aire...

Mientras yo me quedé pensando.

Así que puedo escoger que hacer después de morir..., renacer sería perder todos mis recuerdos y lo de ir al cielo no esta tan mal...aunque todavía falta la última opción...

"¿Sabes?..."

La suave voz de Diana-san interrumpió mis pensamientos...

"El cielo no es un lugar tan grandioso como lo piensan los humanos..., ahí no tienes que comer, no hay televisión, ni mangas ni juegos y también..., dado que las personas que están ahí ya están muertas, tampoco se pueden hacer cosas pervertidas, ya que después de todo no poseen un cuerpo..."

La forma en la que lo dijo me hizo creer que en vez del cielo es el infierno...

Ah y también la actitud de Diana-san cambio mucho...

"Y bueno..., la opción de renacer es pedirte que borres todas tus memorias y empieces como un bebé, por lo que sería como haber dejado de existir..., por lo que para eso está la última opción..."

Diana-san me dio una sonrisa...

"¿A ti...te gustan los juegos no?"

"Ehhh...si"

Después de decir eso Diana-san comenzó a explicarme de que trataba la tercera opción...

El resumen seria este...

En un mundo paralelo al que conocemos, existe un rey demonio...

Y por culpa del ataque del rey demonio ese mundo cayó en crisis.

En ese mundo existe la magia, monstruos y criaturas fantásticas.

Es decir es el típico mundo de un videojuego RPG...

"Las personas de ese mundo que fueron asesinadas por el ejército del rey demonio, estaban muy asustadas y dijeron que no querían renacer más allí, por lo que la población ha disminuido drásticamente y si esto sigue asi ese mundo acabaría. Por lo tanto en una junta de dioses se decidió que ese problema podría ser resuelto mandando a los muertos de otros mundos hacia allí...muy práctico ¿no?"

¡Qué dioses más descuidados!...

Y yo que tenía una buena imagen de Diana-san...

"¿Y?...¿Cual es tu decisión Issei-san?"

Debo admitir que de las tres opciones la última es la que más me gusta y emociona..., uno porque mantendré mi cuerpo y todos mis recuerdos...

Y dos, he jugado varios juegos del estilo RPG por lo que no me resultaría nada difícil adaptarme...

Bueno creo que ya lo decidí...pero antes de eso...

"¿Qué sucederá con el idioma de ese mundo?...¿Puedo aprenderlo?"

"Ah eso..., con la gentil ayuda de los dioses, tú aprenderás inmediatamente el idioma de ese mundo apenas llegues..."

"Ya veo..."

Sin darme cuenta, los nervios que tenía al inicio cuando conocí a Diana se habían ido y ahora a pesar de que sé que me encuentro frente a una diosa, mi actitud era parecida a la de hablar con alguien igual a mí...

Tal vez se deba a la actitud de Diana..., al principio me pareció muy gentil y tranquila, pero ahora es demasiado relajada...

"Bueno entonces elijo la tercera opción"

Diana sonrió a mis palabras y me hizo una seña con su dedo para que me acercara...

Hice caso y cuando estuve frente a ella, debajo de mis pies un gran círculo mágico de color azul apareció...

¿Oh, qué es esto?...¿ En verdad iré a otro mundo?...

Me comencé a emocionar mucho más...

"Hyoudou Issei-san..., a partir de aquí te esperan muchas aventuras y peligros en tu misión de derrotar al rey demonio...ahora..."

Cuando escuche eso interrumpí a Diana-san...

"¡Hey espera!...nunca me dijiste que mi misión era derrotar al rey demonio..."

"¡Ups! Se me olvido...¡Te he...!"- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y me guiñaba un ojo...

"Nada que ¡Te he!...espera..."

No pude seguir reclamando ya que el círculo mágico brillo intensamente y todo se volvió negro...

...

* * *

Era de noche...

Aparecí en lo que parece ser un gran bosque...

¿No debería aparecer en un pueblo?...algo asi como en los tutoriales de los juegos RPG...

De repente sentí que estaba siendo observado...

Comencé a ver en todas las direcciones pero al estar oscuro no podía ver muy bien...

Esto parece más Slenderman que un RPG...

Entonces de unos arbustos cerca de mí pude ver dos grandes ojos rojos que me observaban atentamente...

¡Mierda!...

Sentí unos escalofríos y comencé a retroceder lentamente...

Ahora que lo pienso ya podrían haberme dado algún arma ¿no?...o tal vez...¿Se le olvido a Diana-san?

...

Cuando ya estaba a una cierta distancia, se escuchó el grito de un animal a lo lejos...

¡...!

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los arbustos y vi como la silueta de una criatura de unos 2 metros se alzaba en la oscuridad...

Buena manera de comenzar mi nueva vida...

...

* * *

Ahh~

Abrí los ojos luego de haber recordado como llegue a la situación en la que me encuentro...

Siento mucho frío y la ropa que tengo no ayuda en nada...

Una camiseta roja, unos pantalones negros y unas deportivas...

Definitivamente esto no abriga nada...

...

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando los pensamientos negativos y pesimistas...

Por ahora dormiré en esta rama...que por suerte es grande y se nota que no se caerá con mi peso...lo único que me preocupa es que el que se caiga sea yo...

Bueno este no ha sido de los mejores inicios..., aun asi mañana tendré que buscar un pueblo...

Con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos...

 **Fin del prólogo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo...me he inspirado en animes, novelas y mangas de este estilo en el cual el mundo es como un videojuego...asi que habrán muchas referencias a ellos...**

 **Si les gusto no olviden dejar un comentario ya que eso motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 1: Nuevo mundo

**¡Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **"** ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? **"": diálogos.**

 ***Suspiro*: Acciones y sonidos.**

 _(Oppai)_ **: Pensamientos.**

((...¿Diga?...)) **: Transmisiones y llamadas.**

-[Holi...] **: Ddraig, espadas sagradas y entre otros que más adelante pondré...**

 **High School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor:** **Ishibumi Ichiei.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: "Nuevo mundo"**

 ***Ronquidos***

"Ah~…me hashes coshquishas~…."

Espera….¿Cosquillas?...

Comencé a despertar después de un largo sueño al sentir como algo tocaba varias veces mi cara y me hacía cosquillas...

¿Qué o quién es, si yo vivo solo?...

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue…una araña frente a mí...

¡Puta madre!

Rápidamente le di un manotazo a la araña, tirándola de mi cara...

"Fiuu..."

Suspire con alivio, no es que le tenga fobia a las arañas..., pero encontrarse una apenas despertar y encima en tu cara... ya es otra cosa...

Por suerte creo que no me hizo nada.

Bostecé y comencé a ver todo el lugar, me di cuenta de que me encontraba en un bosque y yo estaba sobre la rama de un árbol...

"Ya veo..., no fue un sueño..."

Aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que todo lo que ha pasado recientemente haya sido un sueño...

Pero no, no lo es...

Me desperecé con cuidado de no caerme de la rama..., me sorprende no haberme caído mientras dormía, ya que soy de los que se mueven mucho cuando duermen.

...

Cuando estuve listo para bajar, recordé al lagarto humanoide que me persiguió anoche y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo...

No sería nada bonito encontrarse con ese lagarto…o algo peor…

Me aseguré de que no haya ningún peligro y al estar completamente seguro, bajé del árbol.

Bueno..., lo primero que debo hacer es buscar algún pueblo cercano.

Si es que lo hay...

Revisé mis bolsillos para ver cuál era mi actual equipamiento...

500 yenes y mi celular...

Humm...de seguro el dinero de mi mundo no va a servir de nada en este lugar. Y el celular... tal vez si me sirva para algo...

Guarde los 500 yenes y encendí mi celular...

Lo primero que vi cuando encendió fue que no había conexión...bueno eso es obvio..., lo segundo en lo que me fije fue en la hora...08:35 a.m., no sé si será la hora exacta de este mundo, pero a nada...

Y por último abrí la aplicación del bloc de notas y comencé a escribir.

...

 **Nuevo mundo.**

 **Objetivos:**

 ***Encontrar un pueblo.**

 ***Ir a un gremio de aventureros o cualquier lugar parecido.**

 ***Encontrar un lugar donde vivir.**

 ***Tener armas... (Espadas legendarias, etc.)**

 ***Tener novia... (Si es posible, un harem...)**

 ***Vencer al rey demonio... (No es necesario...)**

...

Bueno creo que eso sería todo por el momento..., las demás cosas las agregaré con el tiempo.

Apagué mi celular ya que tenía 60% de batería, y en este mundo de seguro que no hay cargadores.

"Bien, es hora..."

Me di unas cuantas palmadas en mi cara y comencé a caminar.

...

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el bosque me di cuenta de que era un lugar muy hermoso, tenía mucha variedad de flores, árboles y frutas. Ardillas jugaban entre los árboles y pequeñas aves cantaban.

¿Por qué no me pudo despertar una ardilla o una de esas aves en lugar de esa araña?...

Suspire...

Esto es tan pacífico y muy diferente a cuando llegue aquí ayer en la noche...

...

* * *

¡Esto no tiene fin!

Ya llevo un rato caminando..., creo que alrededor de unos 40 minutos y aun no encuentro la salida de este bosque...

Estoy cansado, me ha dado sed...y...

 ***Grurrrr***

Hambre...

Por mi cabeza paso la idea de comer algunos frutos de los árboles, pero es que se veían demasiado raros…

¿Qué pasaría si fueran venenosos?

¡Moriría a penas un día después de haber muerto en mi mundo…!

Suspiré…, parece ser que hoy tampoco es mi día….

¡¿Qué tan grande es este puto bosque?!

Mientras pensaba eso escuché lo que parecía ser el estruendo de un rio...

Espera...

¡Un río!...¡Agua!...

Comencé a caminar en la dirección en donde se escuchaba el estruendo...

Al cabo de unos minutos el estruendo del río era cada vez mayor, así que apuré el paso hasta que finalmente llegue a la ribera.

Frente a mí se encontraba un río de cauce ancho, en cuyas cristalinas aguas se reflejaba el azul del cielo.

Era todo un espectáculo para el que lo viera.

Rápidamente me acerqué a la orilla y juntando mis manos saqué un poco de agua para después beberla…

¡Es el agua más fresca que he probado en toda mi vida!

"Ahh~"

Exhale un suspiro de satisfacción. Bueno con esto ya no tengo sed..., pero necesito comer algo..., me estoy comenzando a sentir débil...

De repente escuché el sonido del agua moviéndose, bueno ya lo había oído desde que llegue, pero con la sed que tenía, no le había tomado importancia.

Dirigí mi mirada al lugar en donde se escuchaba el sonido...

¡…!

Una chica de largo cabello negro y... ¿Orejas de gato? Estaba de espaldas a mí.

Solo podía ver de su cintura para arriba ya que lo demás estaba bajo el agua...

La chica gato se giró y me miró...

Hermosa...esa es la palabra que me vino a la mente apenas la vi...

Mi mirada comenzó a bajar de su rostro hasta sus pechos...

¡Son grandes!...

¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta de ella?!

La belleza parpadeo sus ojos avellanas los cuales noté tenían pupilas felinas y ladeo la cabeza.

"¿Nyaa~?"

E-esto es demasiado para mí...

Un chorro de sangre salió de mi nariz y caí de espaldas...

Creo que me golpee con una roca ya que sentí un dolor agudo en mi cabeza...y asi poco a poco perdí la consciencia...

.

.

* * *

Comencé a despertar al sentir como era zarandeado por alguien...

"H...!...De…erta…"

¿Me están llamando?

"Hey!…Despierta-nya~"

Cuando abrí los ojos frente a mí estaba una hermosa chica de cabello negro y ojos avellana los cuales tienen pupilas felinas…, ella tiene orejas y dos colas de gato color negro y viste un kimono negro abierto en los hombros…

¡Se pueden ver sus grandes pechos…!

"Hasta que al fin despiertas-nya"

Entonces los recuerdos de lo que paso antes de que perdiera el conocimiento vinieron a mi mente…

Rápidamente me levanté e hice una reverencia…

"L-lo s-siento…n-no sabía que había a-alguien más en este bosque…"

"No te preocupes-nya…, yo tampoco creí que hubiera más gente en este bosque-nya"

La chica me dio una sonrisa…, al parecer es buena gente…

"Yo soy Kuroka ¿y tú-nya?"

"Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, un gusto Kuroka-san…"

"Dime Kuroka…"

"E-esta bien…"

 ***Grurrrr***

¡MIERDA!

¡¿Por qué ahora?!

"Oh ¿tienes hambre-nya?"

Kuroka dijo eso mientras sacaba algunas frutas de una bolsa de cuero que estaba a su lado.

"Toma…"- Me ofreció algunas frutas…

"G-gracias…"

Mi rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza, acabo de conocer a una chica muy hermosa y la primera impresión que he dado no ha sido nada buena…

Además de que al haber sido un Hikikomori no tenía mucha interacción con chicas..., por lo que también estoy un poco nervioso...

Me senté en una roca y me puse a comer las frutas…, Kuroka también hizo lo mismo…

¡Estas frutas están deliciosas…!

Mientras comía las dulces frutas me puse a observar las orejas y colas de gato de Kuroka.

Bueno, este es un mundo donde existe la magia…, así que no me debería de sorprender ver gente con orejas de animal o cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

"¿Pasa algo-nya?...has estado viendo mis orejas… ¿Es la primera vez que ves a un bestial-nya?"

La voz de Kuroka me sacó de mis pensamientos…

¿Qué es eso de bestial?...

¿Será una de las razas de este mundo?

"Eh…si, vengo de un pequeño pueblo algo alejado y es la primera vez que veo uno…"

"Ya veo-nya…"

Le dije que venía de un pueblo, por que si le digo que vengo de otro mundo pensará que estoy loco…

Aunque como ya dije antes, en este mundo existe la magia…tal vez no sea tan raro lo de personas que vengan de otro mundo…

¡Oh este tiene sabor a fresa!

Me sorprendió distinguir el sabor de las fresas en una de las frutas que estaba comiendo…

"Esto…Kuroka ¿Cómo se llama esta fruta?"

Le mostré la que tenía sabor a fresas, esta tenía forma circular y era color azul…

"Ah eso es fresiaguru-nya…"

¿Fresiaguru?...Vaya nombre…

"¿Sabes-nya?...estas frutas son muy difíciles de conseguir, pero este bosque es de los pocos que la tienen-nya~"

"Ya veo…"

"Pero también es el bosque con frutas más venenosas que hay en todo Arcand-nya..."

...¡...!...

Me alegro de no haber comido ninguna fruta cuando tenía hambre...

Le di un vistazo al bosque, este se veía tan pacifico..., pero en realidad...da miedo...

Suspiré y me levanté.

Ya he recuperado mis energías después de haber bebido agua y comido las frutas.

Cuando Kuroka me dijo lo de las frutas venenosas, escuché el nombre de Arcand... ¿Será el nombre de este mundo?...

Ya lo averiguare más adelante..., lo primero es el pueblo...

"Kuroka..., ¿Sabes dónde queda el pueblo más cercano?..."

Kuroka también se levantó y me miró.

"Si, el pueblo más cercano es Albaea-nya, yo también me dirijo hacia allí, si quieres puedes venir conmigo-nya~"

Su propuesta me sorprendió un poco, sin embargo, no lo pensé mucho y acepte.

"Bueno, entonces ¿nos vamos?"

Kuroka asintió y comenzó a caminar delante de mí, yo le iba a seguir cuando noté sangre en el suelo...

¡...!

"Oye Kuroka..."

Ella se detuvo y volteo a verme.

"¿Hmm?"

Señale la sangre del suelo -"¿Y eso?"

"Ah..., cuando te desmayaste te golpeaste la cabeza con una roca y comenzaste a sangrar-nya"

"..."

"Pero ya estás bien-nya, use magia curativa-nya~"- Después de decir eso, Kuroka siguió caminando...

"G-Gracias..."

Yo la seguí en silencio...

Ok...estuve a punto de morir. Debo tener más cuidado...

.

.

* * *

 **...Albaea...**

Llegamos después de haber estado caminando por aprox unos 20 min. En ese tiempo pude averiguar de Kuroka, que Arcand era el nombre del continente perteneciente a los humanos...

También que hay 10 razas en este mundo:

 ***Humanos.**

 ***Bestiales.**

 ***Demonios.**

 ***Ángeles.**

 ***Ángeles caídos.**

 ***Dragones.**

 ***Elfos.**

 ***Enanos.**

 ***Gigantes.**

 ***Dioses antiguos.**

...

Vaya que hay variedad..., al parecer este mundo es mucho más grande que el mío, ya que cada raza tiene su propio continente y territorios...

Aunque el continente de los humanos es el más pequeño por culpa del ataque del rey demonio...

Pero bueno todavía no le voy a tomar importancia a eso.

Ahora lo más importante es lo que hay frente a mí...

...

¡Wow!...En verdad esto se ve como en los juegos...asi que...¿A partir de ahora podré usar magia y tener aventuras?...

Comencé a temblar de la emoción por la escena frente a mí.

Casas construidas con ladrillos rojos, calles idénticas a la Europa medieval. No había autos, bicicletas, ni cables de electricidad y comunicación.

Miré alrededor de la calle, viendo a las personas pasar y me di cuenta de la variedad que había...

Bestiales como Kuroka, elfos, enanos y humanos.

Asi que este es el pueblo...Albaea...

Volteé a ver a Kuroka la cual también veía el pueblo con curiosidad...

"Eto...Kuroka gracias por traerme hasta aquí..."

Hice una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento...

"No es nada nya~"- me dio una sonrisa.

"Bueno entonces..."

¿Ahora qué hago?...¿Me voy?...

No, eso no es de mi estilo...

"Kuroka, tu dijiste que también querías venir a este pueblo...¿Puedo saber el por qué?..."

"Si-nya, es porque estoy buscando a alguien..., pero por el momento quería ir hacia un gremio-nya"

"Yo también voy hacia el gremio...¿Vamos?"

Bueno, esto facilita las cosas, ya que yo también busco un gremio.

Kuroka asintió y comenzamos a adentrarnos en el pueblo...

Mientras caminamos me di cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba el gremio, asi que le pregunte a Kuroka y ella tampoco sabía...

Me acerqué a una señora de mediana edad que caminaba por la calle.

No pregunté a chicos por miedo a que sean delincuentes, mientras que la dificultad de hablar con chicas era muy alta para mí...

"Disculpe... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? Estamos buscando un lugar similar a un gremio de aventureros…".

"¡Gremio! Ya veo, que no sepan donde es, ¿será que ustedes son de otro pueblo?"

"Así es, somos viajeros y venimos desde tierras muy lejanas, acabamos de llegar a este pueblo"

La señora sonrió...

"Vaya..., entonces ya que vinieron a este pueblo, deben querer convertirse en aventureros. Bienvenidos al pueblo de aventureros novatos, Albaea. Sigan la calle principal y doblen a la izquierda, ahí veras el cartel del gremio"

"Humm...doblar a la izquierda..., entiendo, ¡Muchas gracias!"

Después de que agradecimos a la señora, seguimos sus instrucciones...

...

* * *

Un lugar para que los aventureros tomen trabajos, algo básico en los juegos RPG...

Un gremio de aventureros, es decir la agencia de empleos de este mundo...

Había un establecimiento grande frente a nosotros, el aroma a comida y cerveza flotaba en el aire...

Adentro de seguro están los típicos tipos rudos..., puede ser que busquen pelea al ver al nuevo...

"Glup..."- tragué saliva...c-creo que me ha dado un poco de miedo...

"¿Pasa algo-nya~?"

Kuroka me veía curiosa por el cambio en mi actitud.

"N-no es nada..., entremos..."

...

"Bienvenidos. Por favor acérquense al mostrador si están buscando un trabajo. ¡Si vienen para cenar, entonces por favor tomen asiento!"

Una mesera de largo cabello azul nos dio la bienvenida amablemente.

Al parecer este lugar también sirve como bar..., eso explica el olor a comida y cerveza.

Grupos de hombres en armadura disfrutan de la comida del lugar...

No parecen malos tipos...

Cuando pensaba en eso, sentí las miradas de todos los que estaban dentro.

¡Mierda...!

Comencé a sudar...ojala no sea lo que pienso que es...

En eso uno de los tipos altos guiño un ojo en mi dirección...

¿Ehhhhh?...

Entonces ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, ellos no me miraban a mí, sino a Kuroka quien estaba a mi lado...

Bueno, ella es una belleza y además la manera en la que esta vestida..., es lógico que atraiga la atención de todos...

Suspire con alivio y me dirigí a mi objetivo principal...los mostradores...

"Vamos Kuroka..."

Ella asintió y me siguió.

...

Hay 4 recepcionistas.

Dos de ellos eran mujeres...

Y yo hice cola en la recepcionista más linda.

"...Isse-nya...los otros mostradores están vacíos-nya, ¿Por qué estás haciendo cola aquí?"

Kuroka dijo eso porque en donde yo estaba haciendo cola todavía había que esperar a que 3 tipos sean atendidos, mientras que los otros recepcionistas estaban libres...

"Ah...b-bueno...es p-porque..."- Comencé a tartamudear...

No tenía ninguna excusa convincente..., solo lo hice porque la recepcionista era linda...

Kuroka al ver mi nerviosismo sonrió y pregunto.

"¿Es porque esta recepcionista en la más linda-nya?..."

¡...!...

...¿Cómo lo supo?...

"Lo sabía-nya~"

Kuroka al ver que no le respondí solo hizo otra sonrisa...

Suspire...

Ya que no nos acercamos a los otros mostradores los cuales estaban vacíos, los otros recepcionistas nos miraban curiosamente...

Pretendí no notarlos.

...

Finalmente llego nuestro turno.

"Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"

La recepcionista era una belleza con expresión gentil.

"Eh..., quiero ser un aventurero, vine del campo y no sé nada..."

Si le digo que vengo del campo o un lugar lejano, ella me dará una explicación más detallada sobre los trabajos y esas cosas...

"Ya veo. Hay una cuota para el registro...¿Está bien?..."

Es verdad..., en algunos juegos para unirte a un gremio primero tenías que pagar una pequeña cuota...

Pero claro, allí comienzas con el dinero que te da el juego...

Me sabe mal lo que voy a hacer ya que Kuroka me dio comida, me salvo cuando estuve a punto de morir y también me trajo al pueblo...

Ahh...ya se lo pagaré después...

"...Oye Kuroka...¿Tienes algo de dinero?..."

"Si,... ¿Cuánto es-nya?..."- Kuroka asintió y le pregunto a la recepcionista el monto a pagar.

"Las cuotas para el registro son 1000 arius..."

Arius..., esa era la moneda de este mundo..., no sé a cuanto equivaldría en Japón pero creo que sería casi igual al yen...

Kuroka sacó el dinero de una bolsita y se lo dio a la recepcionista...

La recepcionista después de asegurarse de la cantidad de arius comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno..., ya que dijo que desea ser un aventurero, ya debería tener algo de conocimiento, pero lo explicare desde el comienzo. Primero, los aventureros son responsables de la exterminación de monstruos deambulando fuera del pueblo...es decir, ellos se deshacen de criaturas peligrosas que puedan dañar a las personas. También son la base de cualquier profesión, tomando trabajos que necesiten de su talento...las personas que se ganan la vida de esta forma son conocidas como aventureros. Y dentro de los aventureros hay muchos trabajos diferentes"

Finalmente, aquí viene...

Esta es una norma para los aventureros. Ya sea trabajos, clases o como sea que sean llamados, uno tiene que escoger la forma de pelear en este mundo.

Comparado con la profesión directa de guerrero, trabajos más llamativos como la de un mago sería mejor.

La recepcionista nos dio a mí y a Kuroka una tarjeta a cada uno.

Esta era una tarjeta de identificación, pero no tenía datos...

"Por favor, miren aquí, ¿ven la palabra nivel? Como ambos deben saber, todas las cosas en el mundo tienen almas. No importa que forma tenga, si comes o matas a un ser, puedes absorber una parte de la memoria del alma. Esto es conocido como "puntos de experiencia". Estos normalmente no se pueden ver, pero…"

La recepcionista señaló a una parte de la tarjeta y continuó:

"Con esta tarjeta, los "puntos de experiencia" que un aventurero ha absorbido serán mostrados. Al mismo tiempo, el nivel correspondiente a tus "puntos de experiencia" también será mostrado. Esto muestra cuan fuerte es un aventurero. Con la acumulación de "puntos de experiencia", todas las criaturas se harán más fuertes rápidamente en algún punto. Esto es conocido como subir de nivel… En pocas palabras, subir de nivel te otorgara todo tipo de beneficios, como puntos de habilidad para aprender nuevas Skills. Así que por favor trabajen duro para que incrementen su nivel..."

Después de escuchar la explicación, recordé algo que Diana-san dijo...

Ella me preguntó... "¿A ti...te gustan los juegos no?"

Ahora lo entiendo bien..., esto es exactamente igual a un juego...

"Ahora, por favor coloquen sus datos en los espacios vacíos..."

La voz de la recepcionista me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Kuroka y yo hicimos caso a lo que dijo y pusimos nuestros datos en la tarjeta.

Mi talla es de 1.68cm, peso es 54 kg. Tengo 16 años, cabello y ojos castaños...

"Ahora les explicare los rangos de las habilidades mágicas. Los rangos son:

 ***SSS**

 ***SS**

 ***S**

 ***A**

 ***B+**

 ***B**

 ***C**

 ***C-**

 **B+** es el rango más alto que la gente normal puede alcanzar. **A** es alcanzado solo por gente llamada {Prodigios}.

Los de rango **S** son llamados {Ángeles}, {Caídos}, {Demonio}.

Las existencias que alcanzan rango **SS** son llamados candidatos a Rey Demonio.

Y por último están los que alcanzan el dominio de Dios y Rey demonio, rango **SSS**.

Eso es todo por los rangos, ahora por último deben poner una gotita de sangre en la tarjeta. Esto visualizara las estadísticas de sus habilidades como referencia para que escojan su trabajo. Después de acumular puntos de habilidad, podrán aprender habilidades que están disponibles para su trabajo..."

Interesante lo de los rangos mágicos...

Ahora solo debo saber mis stats...

He de decir que es un poco extraño que sea con sangre, pero bueno...

Me mordí el dedo y deje que una pequeña gota de mi sangre caiga encima de la tarjeta.

Pude ver que Kuroka hizo lo mismo...

Al cabo de un rato la tarjeta comenzó a brillar intensamente y noté como algo era escrito en ella...

Asi que...ha llegado el momento...

¡El momento de mostrar mi sorprendente potencial...!

Cuando dejo de brillar, la tarjeta desapareció...

"¿Are?... ¿He hecho algo mal?..."

Ahora mismo estoy desconcertado... ¿Por qué desapareció la tarjeta?...

"No, lo has hecho bien, ahora solo haz lo mismo que yo..."

La recepcionista salió de detrás del mostrador y estiró su mano, extendió su dedo índice derecho y el pulgar, y tiró hacia abajo. Inmediatamente después se oyó un zumbido y un rectángulo brillante de color azul apareció. Este tenía símbolos mágicos y muchas letras.

"Este es **[El cuadro de estado]**..., la sangre era para que la tarjeta se fusione con su propietario, ahora lo que hace **[El cuadro de estado]** es mostrar todas tus estadísticas y habilidades asi como tu inventario, dinero y otras cosas importantes..."

¡Esto es demasiado genial!

Comencé a emocionarme muchísimo más con todo esto.

Rápidamente hice el mismo procedimiento y **[El cuadro de estado]** apareció frente a mí...

Bien..., ahora si llego la hora...

Con tensión y mucha expectación observé lo que había escrito en el cuadro.

...

 **Nombre: Hyoudou Issei.**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Talla: 1.68 cm**

 **Peso: 54 kg.**

 **Cabello y ojos: Ambos castaños.**

 **Raza: Humano.**

 **LVL: 1.**

 **XP: 0/25.**

 **HP (Puntos de vida): 100/100.**

 **MP (Puntos de maná): 20/20.**

 **STR (Ataque): 1.**

 **DEF (Defensa): 1.**

 **AGI (Agilidad): 50/50.**

 **INT (Inteligencia): 90/90.**

 **MAG (Magia): Rango C-.**

 **LUCK (Suerte): 100/100.**

 **Skills: Ninguna.**

 **Dinero: 0.**

 **Inventario: 1 Objeto desconocido.**

...

Acabé de leer mis stats...

Esto...no es lo que me esperaba...

¡Mis estadísticas son una mierda!...¡Lo único destacable es la inteligencia y la...¿Suerte?!

¡¿Suerte?!...

¡No me jodas!...

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, la recepcionista se acercó a mí y le dio un vistazo a mi **[Cuadro de estado]**

"Esto..., ¿Hyoudou-san...de verdad quieres ser un aventurero...?...con tus puntos de inteligencia y suerte creo que sería mejor que te convirtieras en un comerciante..."

Su mirada era de pena hacia mí...

Por favor no sigas..., me dan ganas de llorar...

Y asi fue como mi vida de aventurero me fue negada antes de comenzar...

¡No!...

Sacudí mi cabeza. Esto es solo el comienzo..., es el momento de poner aprueba todas mis habilidades Gamer.

"Sí, quiero ser un aventurero..."

La recepcionista me miró con cara de preocupación:

"Es-Está bien, ¡después de subir de nivel y tus estadísticas mejoren, puedes cambiar tu trabajo! Y el trabajo de aventurero es similar a su definición, es una combinación de todos los trabajos… Así es, puede ser un trabajo de nivel básico, ¡pero eso no significa que sea peor que los otros! ¡Los aventureros pueden aprender y usar las habilidades de todos los trabajos después de todo!"

Asi que comenzare con el trabajo más débil...

No me siento mal..., no me siento mal..., no me siento mal...

¡Vamos Issei pensamientos positivos...!

Después de que la recepcionista me dijo eso, se fue a ver **[El cuadro de estado]** de Kuroka.

"¿Eh? ¡Wah! ¿Qué pasa con estos números? ¡Excepto por la suerte, el resto de tus estadísticas exceden drásticamente el promedio! Especialmente tu magia la cual es rango **A** , ¿Quién eres tu….?"

La recepcionista gritó después de ver **[El cuadro de estado]** de Kuroka.

El lugar se volvió un alboroto.

Claro, acaba de aparecer un prodigio en este gremio...

Qué raro, ¿no debería de pasarme eso a mí?

Todos felicitaban a Kuroka...

"Bueno, Kuroka-san ¿qué trabajo va a escoger?..., puede escoger entre todos los que hay..."

La recepcionista miraba con emoción a Kuroka.

"Ah...e-esto..., maga está bien-nya..."

A Kuroka se le notaba incomoda con todo lo que estaba pasando...

…. Qué raro, ¿Qué es esto?

Como dije, esto debería pasarme a mí…

Olvídenlo, en fin...

Y así, mi vida como un aventurero empezó en este mundo.

Gg...

 **Fin capítulo 1.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo por el primer capítulo. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el prólogo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Si les gusto no olviden dejar un comentario ya que eso motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 2: Primera misión

**¡Hey que tal! Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste.**

 **"** ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? **": diálogos.**

 ***Suspiro*: Acciones y sonidos.**

 _ **(**_ _Oppai_ _ **)**_ **: Pensamientos.**

 **((**...¿Diga?... **)): Transmisiones y llamadas.**

 **-[** Holi... **]: Ddraig, espadas sagradas y entre otros que más adelante pondré...**

 **Leyendo comentarios:**

 **Vanagandr** **:** "Bueno si, para esta historia me he inspirado en animes y novelas como Konosuba, SAO, DanMachi y otros de ese estilo, y con lo del objeto desconocido...bueno, ya lo veras en este capítulo. Muchas gracias por comentar"

 **Uzu No Kami** **:** "Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo"

 **Zafir09** **:** "Bueno, ellos si van a formar equipo y lo de que sea rango A todavía faltan algunos capítulos. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste el capítulo"

 **alexsennin9999** **:** "Jajaja no todas las chicas serán de cabello negro xD, bueno con lo del objeto desconocido..., debo decir que no es lo que te esperas, La Boosted Gear se verá en este capítulo pero de otra forma. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo"

 **MDRC97** **:** "Si, me he inspirado en novelas, animes y mangas de ese estilo. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero te guste el capítulo"

 **Nico48825** **:** "Bueno ahora Issei tendrá que esforzarse mucho...xD. Gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste el capítulo"

 **alexzero :** "Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo"

 **Shadow Jorge:** "Me alegro de que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo"

 **The Lone Wolf:** "Me alegro de que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo"

 **J. Dead :** "Me alegro que te haya gustado este Fic, con respecto a lo de la personalidad de los personajes, si van a estar un poco cambiadas..., y la personalidad de Kuroka ahora mismo es necesario que sea así, ya entenderás el por qué con el pasar de los capítulos. Y si, Issei si tendrá la Boosted Gear. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero te guste este capítulo"

 **High School DxD ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son de respectivo autor: Ishibumi Ichiei.**

 **Ahora sin más que decir, que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: "Primera misión"**

"Ahh~"

Exhalé un suspiro de satisfacción al haber terminado mi carne de jabalí asado...

Bueno..., esto de comer gratis ya que están celebrando el ingreso de Kuroka es muy conveniente, pero...

¡Eso debería de haberme pasado a mí...!

Bah...ya da igual...

Posé mi cara sobre la palma de mi mano izquierda y ondeé la mano derecha, rápidamente **[El cuadro de estado]** apareció frente a mí...

Estos stats dan pena...

¿Debería comenzar a hacer misiones desde hoy?

¡...!

Mientras pensaba en lo que voy a hacer, algo en mi inventario llamo mi atención.

¿Qué es esto?... ¿1 Objeto desconocido?...

Presione justo donde decía eso e inmediatamente después, mi celular apareció en mi mano.

Ya veo..., al parecer el celular cuenta como objeto desconocido al no ser de este mundo...

Ya que estoy, aprovecharé esto para actualizar mis objetivos.

Encendí mi celular.

Son las 04:17 p.m.

Vaya que ha pasado tiempo...

¡...!

¿Qué carajos?

Lo que estoy viendo me ha dejado desconcertado... ¿El motivo?...pues...

Tengo un mensaje...

Abrí la bandeja de mensajes y encontré uno con el título: "De Diana para Issei"

¿Esto es enserio?

Comencé a leer lo que había escrito en el mensaje.

...

" _Querido Hyoudou Issei-san._

 _Soy la bondadosa y gentil diosa Diana :3_

 _Lamento haberte enviado sin decirte el objetivo principal de la reencarnación en ese mundo..._

 _Pero bueno, ahora ya lo sabes... {Derrotar al Rey demonio}_

 _También lamento que hayas ido a parar a un bosque..., aunque eso no es mi culpa, no sé que es lo que paso... {Deberías haber aparecido en Albaea...}_

 _Y por último..., esto si es mi culpa xD, lo siento por no haberte dado algún arma o poder con el cual defenderte... {Se me olvidó :P}, pero eso ya lo solucione, cuando llegues al nivel 2 en tus Skills aparecerá una habilidad otorgada exclusivamente por los dioses. :)_

 _Bueno...eso sería todo..._

 _P.D: {Si cumples con tu misión de derrotar al rey demonio, se te concederá cualquier deseo que tú quieras..., eso como muestra de agradecimiento de parte de los dioses}_

 _Besos...Bye Bye. :3"_

...

¡¿Qué clase de dios se comunica a través de un mensaje?!... ¿Y emoticones?

Suspiré con resignación...

Asi que lo que pensé era cierto..., a Diana-san se le olvido darme un arma. Bueno..., dice que ya lo soluciono, espero sea verdad...

Y también he leído algo muy importante...

 _(Se te concederá cualquier deseo que tú quieras...)_

¿Cualquier deseo que yo quiera?

Interesante..., sin embargo, el objetivo a lograr es complicado..., por no decir imposible...

Cerré el mensaje, abrí la aplicación del bloc de notas y comencé a escribir.

...

 **Nuevo mundo.**

 **Objetivos:**

 ***Encontrar un pueblo... (Completado)**

 ***Ir a un gremio de aventureros o cualquier lugar parecido... (Completado)**

 ***Encontrar un lugar donde vivir... (En proceso...)**

 ***Tener armas... (Espadas legendarias, etc.)...tal vez sea complicado.**

 ***Tener novia... (Si es posible, un harem)...también va a ser complicado.**

 ***Vencer al rey demonio... (Prioritario...), aunque con estos stats tardaré años.**

...

Listo...

Ahora solo falta encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche...

Estiré los brazos y cuando estuve a punto de apagar el celular...

"Issei-nya... ¿Qué es eso que has estado viendo desde hace rato-nya?"

Me preguntó Kuroka, ella está sentada a mi lado comiendo un bistec...

"Ah ¿esto...?"- le señale el celular.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Humm..., es un artefacto mágico y se llama celular..."

Kuroka ladeó la cabeza -"¿Celular?...es la primera vez que escuchó eso-nya..."

"E-es que..."

¿Ahora que le digo?...Vamos Issei piensa.

Lo tengo...

"Es un artefacto nuevo, y todavía no sale a la venta..."

Kuroka se quedó callada después de escuchar lo que dije...

Creo que me creyó...

Debo irme antes de que haga más preguntas...

"Ya vuelvo, preguntaré por un lugar donde pasar la noche"

"Está bien-nya"

Me levanté del banco en el que estaba sentado y me dirigí a los mostradores...

...

* * *

"Eve-san..."

Ese es el nombre de la recepcionista que nos atendió hace ya un rato...

Ella volteó al escuchar su nombre y me miró -"¿Pasa algo Hyoudou-san?"

"Bueno...esto, ¿Hay algún lugar donde pasar la noche?"

"Ah eso, si, el gremio también tiene habitaciones para los aventureros..."

Ya veo..., eso soluciona lo de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche..., ahora la cosa es...el dinero...

"Y... ¿Cuánto se paga?"

"Humm..., el precio es de 4000 arius..., pero ustedes al ser nuevos tendrán un descuento a 3000 arius"

Bueno, un descuento de 1000 arius no está nada mal...

Suspiré.

Ya no quiero seguir debiéndole dinero a Kuroka...

Asi que es hora de hacer la primera misión, aunque necesitaré su ayuda...

...

* * *

Había un pizarrón de madera, en este estaban colgados varios anuncios de misiones.

Me acerqué y comencé a buscar alguna misión que fuera fácil...ya que bueno soy lvl 1.

Preferiblemente alguna misión que no tenga que ver con matar monstruos...

Veamos...humm...exterminar a los jabalíes salvajes que destruyen los cultivos, conseguir hierbas curativas del bosque, conseguir una piedra mágica de fuego del volcán, conseguir baba de Slime...

¿Para qué querrían eso?...

Seguí leyendo...

¡...!

Encontrar a mi gato "Llamitas", se perdió en el pueblo hace dos días...

Oh...esto no se ve nada mal y la recompensa es de 6000 arius lo suficiente para dos habitaciones.

Ese gato debe ser muy importante para su dueño.

Agarré el anuncio y me dirigí a los mostradores...

...

"Eve-san..."- Ella volteo a verme, yo le di el anuncio -"Quiero hacer esta misión..."

"Humm...veamos...encontrar a un gato, 6000 arius... está bien, ¿la vas a hacer solo o en grupo?"

Volteé a ver a Kuroka, ella estaba rodeada por unos 3 hombres de aspecto rudo...

Tsk...esto va a estar jodido...

"Ahora vuelvo..."

Después de decirle eso a Eve-san me dirigí donde Kuroka.

...

* * *

"Vamos preciosa has grupo con nosotros, con tus "GRANDES" habilidades serás de mucha ayuda..."

"Si, y también podemos pasar un buen rato..."

"Vas a divertirte mucho, eso te lo aseguramos"

Cuando ya estuve cerca escuche los comentarios vulgares de los tipos que rodeaban a Kuroka...

¡Serán cabrones!

"E-esto...yo...vine con alguien-nya..."- Kuroka estaba muy incómoda con la presencia de esos tipos...

"¿Hablas de ese mocoso que estaba sentado contigo?"

"¿Ese que tiene los peores stats de todo el gremio?"

"¿Ese debilucho?"

Ouch...eso dolió...

Kuroka al verme cerca, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí...

Los tipos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que me vieron...

"¿Issei-nya ya encontraste un lugar?"

"Eh...s-si..., pero primero tenemos que hacer una misión..."

Comencé a sudar...

Esto es malo..., los tipos me miran con instinto asesino...

"Hey mocoso...¿Nos la prestas un rato?"

¡...!

Fruncí el ceño -"¿Prestar?... ¿Acaso piensan que Kuroka es un objeto...?"

Lo que dijo me hizo enojar...

Lo he decidido..., aunque para mí sea imposible ganarles, haré lo que pueda...

Me puse en pose de pelea...

"Bufwajajajaja...¿Piensas pelear con nosotros?..."

"Jjajajajajaj"

"Wajajajaja"

Los 3 tipos comenzaron a reírse mientras sostenían sus estómagos...

Todos lo que estaban en el gremio al oír las risas comenzaron a mirar en nuestra dirección...

"Hey...¿Ese no es el nuevo?"

"Al parecer va a pelear..."

"¡Vamos nuevo tu puedes!"

En vez de detener la pelear, le echaban más leña al fuego...

Entonces de repente en la mano de uno de los tipos frente a mí, apareció una espada corta...

¡Qué hijo de puta, eso es trampa!

"¿Seguro de esto mocoso?"

"Glup..."- Tragué saliva -"S-si..., e-estoy seguro"... _(No realmente quiero irme corriendo)_

El tipo cargó contra mí y cuando estuvo cerca una bola de fuego le cayó en toda la cara...

"¿Are...?... ¿Qué ha pasado?"

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio...

Comencé a buscar al que lanzo esa bola de fuego hasta que escuché una voz...

"Ufufufu...nunca me iría con alguien como tú-nya~..."

Volteé y pude ver que la expresión de Kuroka era totalmente fría..., temblé al verla...

"Ahora..."- Kuroka observo a los amigos del tipo que estaba noqueado en el suelo -"¿Ustedes también quieren ver mis "Grandes" habilidades nya~?"-sonrió...

Los sujetos comenzaron a temblar de miedo y cargando al que estaba tirado en el suelo se fueron corriendo...

"Bueno...ahora Issei-nya... ¿Nos vamos...?"

Kuroka regreso a su actitud normal y me dio una sonrisa...

"Eh...si..."

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?...

Debo apuntar en el bloc de notas: **Nunca enfadar a Kuroka...**

Fui donde Eve-san y le dije que Kuroka sería mi acompañante en la misión...

Después de eso salimos en busca del gato...

...

* * *

El gato llamado Llamitas se perdió hace dos días..., es un gato de pelaje rojo y rayas negras...

Ahora mismo Kuroka y yo nos encontramos preguntando a la gente del pueblo si lo ha visto...

"¿No crees que será difícil nya?"

"Humm...ciertamente va a ser complicado encontrarlo..."

¿Ahora qué podemos hacer?...esta misión debe ser completada para hoy poder alquilar las habitaciones en el gremio...

Mientras pensaba en eso vi a unos gatos jugando por la calle...

Seria demasiada suerte si allí estuviera Llamitas...

Me acerqué y tal como pensé, no había ningún gato que coincidiera con la descripción de Llamitas...

Suspire con resignación, esto va a ser muy difícil...

Me puse a acariciar a los gatos que estaban jugando, Kuroka también se acercó para jugar con los gatos...

De repente, un gato de color rojo y rayas negras pasó por mi costado...

"Hey Issei-nya"

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Ese no es el gato que buscamos-nya?"

"Creo que sí..."

Nos miramos por unos cuantos segundos...

"¡Ese es!"

"¡Ese es-nya!"

Rápidamente comenzamos a correr persiguiendo al gato...

Al parecer si tenemos suerte...

...

* * *

"¡Ah...Llamitas detente...!"

"¡Detente-nya!"

Llamitas corría entre la gente del pueblo..., diría que ya llevamos unos 30 minutos siguiéndolo...

Kuroka iba más adelantada que yo, bueno sus stats son más altos que los míos...

En eso el gato se mete en un callejón sin salida...

¡Bien esta es la nuestra!

Kuroka fue la primera en llegar y se acercó lentamente a llamitas...

"Ven pequeñín-nya~"

El gato el cual se estaba lamiendo, miró a Kuroka para después comenzar a trepar por las cajas y otras cosas que había en el callejón y asi subir a los techos...

¡Mierda!... ¡Ahora lo perderemos de vista!...

Cuando creí que íbamos a fallar, Kuroka con mucha agilidad y elegancia, trepó de la misma manera y comenzó a seguir al gato por los techos...

¡Wow..., le pude ver las bragas...!

¡Idiota no es momento para eso...!

Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a seguirlos, pero desde abajo...

...

* * *

Otros 30 minutos después...

El gato ya había bajado de los tejados hace ya algunos minutos y ahora mismo se detuvo a observar a otro gato que estaba encima de un techo...

Yo me acercaba lentamente...

"¡A-ahora Issei-nya...!"

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y me lancé hacia el gato...

"Ah...ah...T-te tengo..."

¡Al fin joder!...

Mi respiración era muy agitada..., es la segunda vez en toda mi vida que corro tanto después de lo del lagarto...

Estoy muy cansado...

Cargué al gato y lo puse frente a mí...

"Ah...N-nos has dado muchos problemas Llamitas...ah..."

Cuando acabe de decir eso, el gato abrió su hocico y escupió fuego...

Ya veo porque el nombre de Llamitas...

Mierda...

"¡Ahhhhhh...quema, quema...Kuroka ayudameeee!"

Kuroka rápidamente corrió hacia mí y usando magia me tiro agua en la cara...

"Fiuuuu..., g-gracias Kuroka..."

"Asi que era un gato llameante-nya..."

¿Gato llameante...?, era de esperarse de un mundo de fantasía...

Le di el gato a Kuroka...

"Nyaa~"

Este se veía muy feliz cuando Kuroka lo abrazo contra sus pechos, entonces Llamitas me mira fijamente...

"Nyaa~"

¡...!

¿Me parece o es como si se estuviera riendo de mí...?

...

* * *

Después de haber completado la misión, volvimos al gremio y ahí se encargaron de devolverle el gato a su dueño.

"Buen trabajo, esta es su recompensa"- Eve-san abrió su **[Cuadro de estado]** y después de unos segundos escuché un pitido en mi cabeza...

"Whoa ¿Qué es este sonido?"

Eve-san sonrió -"Es una notificación..., mira abre tu **[Cuadro de estado]** "

Hice caso a lo que dijo y ahí pude ver lo siguiente:

...

 **Nombre: Hyoudou Issei.**

 **Edad: 16 años.**

 **Talla: 1.68 cm**

 **Peso: 54 kg.**

 **Cabello y ojos: Ambos castaños.**

 **Raza: Humano.**

 **LVL: 2.**

 **XP: 0/45.**

 **HP (Puntos de vida): 100/100.**

 **MP (Puntos de maná): 20/20.**

 **STR (Ataque): 1.**

 **DEF (Defensa): 1.**

 **AGI (Agilidad): 60/60.**

 **INT (Inteligencia): 90/90.**

 **MAG (Magia): Rango C-.**

 **LUCK (Suerte): 100/100.**

 **Skills: 2 puntos por usar.**

 **Dinero: 6000 arius.**

 **Inventario: 1 Objeto desconocido.**

 **...**

Vaya subí un nivel y ni cuenta me di..., sin embargo, lo único que subió fue mi agilidad...

También tengo 2 puntos de Skills y el dinero ya está ahí.

Esto de la magia es sorprendente...

Abrí mis Skills y vi que había varias ramas de habilidades...

Con el primer punto me subí la resistencia física, ya que realmente la necesito. Y después, cuando quise usar el segundo no podía...

¿Por que no puedo?

¡...!

Entonces recordé el mensaje de Diana-san de hace algunas horas... _(Una habilidad otorgada exclusivamente por los dioses...)_

¿Será esta?

Toqué el segundo punto y entonces una habilidad con un signo de interrogación que estaba alejado de las demás habilidades, brilló...

Cuando dejó de brillar pude leer que decía... {Resplandor}

¿Resplandor?... ¿Esta es la habilidad que me darían los dioses?...

Humm...por el momento no me siento diferente...

"¿Pasa algo Isse-nya?"

"ah...nada..."

Ya averiguare para que sirve esta habilidad...

Después de eso le pregunté a Eve-san por los baños públicos, y asi Kuroka y yo nos fuimos a bañar...

...

* * *

"Ahh… Estoy vivo de nuevo"

Sumergí mis hombros en el agua tibia, lentamente aliviando mi fatiga...

Este lugar parecía ser de la edad media, así que pensé que sería lujoso tomar un baño aquí, pero solo era mi imaginación...

Al salir del baño, vi a Kuroka esperándome fuera.

Bañarme más tiempo que una chica era un poco raro, pero esa era la naturaleza de un japonés.

Nos dirigimos al gremio.

...

* * *

Después de la cena...

Llego el momento de pagar por las habitaciones...

Me dirigí a los mostradores...

"Eve-san..."

"¿Hmm?"

"Vengo para alquilar dos habitaciones..."

"Ah eso, serian 6000 arius..."

Asentí y cuando abrí **[El cuadro de estado]** para pagar el dinero, Kuroka me detuvo...

"¿Dos habitaciones-nya..?...con una es suficiente..."

Espera...oí bien ¿no?...

"Kuroka...es que un chico y una chica en una misma habitación..."

"A mí no me importa-nya..."

"¿Es enserio?..."

Ella asintió...

Esto...no me lo esperaba.

Además recién la he conocido hoy..., aunque está claro que nos hicimos amigos rápidamente, esto de dormir en la misma habitación es muy pronto. Pero por otra parte ahorraríamos 3000 arius...

¡...!

Sin que me diera cuenta, Kuroka manipulo mi **[Cuadro de estado]** y le pago a Eve-san, 3000 arius.

Eve-san le dio la llave de la habitación y Kuroka agarrándome la mano, me llevó hacia la habitación...

...

* * *

"Bueno, entonces yo dormiré en el piso. Buenas noches..."

Me acosté en el piso y me tape con una manta...

El piso es demasiado incómodo...

"Humm...Isse-nya...si quieres puedes dormir conmigo-nya~..."

¡...!

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente...

Esas palabras fueron demasiado para mí...

Mientras pensaba en eso, Kuroka me hizo un espacio en la cama para que yo me acomodara y después me hizo una seña para que me acostara...

"E-esta b-bien..."

Nunca creí que llegara el día en el que dormiría con una chica...

Me acosté a su lado...

"Fuaa...Buenas noches Isse-nya"

Kuroka bostezo y me dio la espalda...

"B-buenas...n-noches K-Kuroka..."

Ahhh...creo que no podré dormir...

...

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Al final como pensé, no pude dormir...

Mi nerviosismo era demasiado como para poder cerrar los ojos...

Hombre pues claro, quien no estaría nervioso de dormir "En la misma cama "con una chica muy hermosa...

Esto de haber sido un Hikikomori me afecta demasiado...

Volteé a ver a Kuroka la cual dormía cómodamente. Al parecer estaba muy cansada por lo de perseguir al gato...

Suspiré y pensé en mi celular, este apareció en mi mano a los pocos segundos. Asi es mucho más fácil sacar los ítems de tu inventario...

Lo encendí y vi la hora...

05:05 a.m.

Es muy temprano...

Ya se me quito el sueño asi que creo que mejor me voy a dar una vuelta por el pueblo...

Me levanté y abriendo **[El cuadro de estado]** le deje un mensaje a Kuroka, diciéndole que saldría a dar una vuelta por el pueblo...

Después de eso salí de la habitación.

...

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el pueblo...

No hay mucha gente, solo algunas personas que supongo irán a trabajar.

Esto es muy aburrido. A estas horas no creo que pase algo interesante...

De repente...

"Oye sabes...dicen que alguien encontró una espada en el lago..."

"¿En el lago que está aquí cerca?"

"Si, varios aventureros ya han ido a ver de qué se trata..."

Esa fue la conversación que escuché de dos guardias que estaban en las puertas del pueblo...

Me acerqué a ellos con curiosidad...

"Esto...disculpen... ¿De qué espada están hablando?"

Los guardias voltearon al escuchar mi pregunta...

"No lo sé, alguien hace ya un rato dijo que había encontrado una espada legendaria en el lago..."

¿Espada legendaria?... ¿Cerca al pueblo?...

"¿Dónde está el lago?"

"Humm...está saliendo del pueblo y todo a la derecha..., no está muy lejos asi que no te perderás..."

"...Todo a la derecha...ok...gracias..."

Bueno..., a ver de qué se trata todo esto...

Comencé a caminar en dirección al lago.

...

* * *

Al llegar al lago, vi que había un montón de gente de distintas razas, aunque la cantidad de humanos era inferior.

Ellos hacían cola para ver quien lograba sacar la espada...

Asi que era verdad..., pero esto no estaba ayer ¿no?...que extraño...

La espada estaba clavada en una roca en medio del lago, esta era en su totalidad de un color rojo y en su empuñadura tenía una gema verde...

Era una espada increíble...

Además lo de que este clavada en una roca, me hizo recordar a la legendaria espada del Rey Arturo...Excalibur...

"Es increíble que ni guerreros de clase **S** puedan sacar esa espada..."

La voz de un hombre de aspecto corpulento me sacó de mis pensamientos..., él estaba delante de mí mirando a las otras personas intentar sacar la espada.

Supongo que él también lo habrá intentado...

Pero que ni guerreros de clase **S** pudieran sacar la espada. Esto es raro..., ¿Será que solo los de rango **SS** o **SSS** puedan?...

"¿Y cuál es el nombre de esa espada?"- Le pregunté al hombre.

El hombre respondió sin voltear a verme -"Eso no se sabe..., además es extraño ya que no hay ninguna información de una espada con esas características..."

Ya veo...asi que tampoco hay información de una espada como esa..., pero...

"¿Entonces por qué dicen que es una espada legendaria?"

"Humm...será porque es difícil de obtener, supongo..."

Eso tiene algo de sentido..., una espada difícil de conseguir generalmente suele ser muy poderosa...

El hombre volteó a verme y hablo -"Oh..., tú eres el nuevo ¿no?"

Yo asentí en respuesta - "Si, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, un gusto...esto"

"Mark Stolin..., bueno, ¿Y hoy no está contigo la chica gato de ayer?"

"No, ella sigue durmiendo, está muy cansada por lo de ayer..."

Mark-san hizo una sonrisa maliciosa -"Oh...que habrán hecho en la noche..."

Mierda..., lo ha malinterpretado...

"N-no, n-no hicimos n-nada..., e-es p-por lo del g-gato..."- Tartamudeé un poco mientras negaba lo que sea que esté pensando...

"Jajaja...bueno dejando eso de lado..., ¿lo intentarás?..."

"¿Intentar que?"

"Sacar la espada..."

Ah eso..., bueno no pierdo nada intentándolo, pero... las probabilidades de que un rango **C-** logre sacarla serian de un 0%...

Suspiré...

"Voy a intentarlo…"

Como ya dije antes, no pierdo nada intentando.

"Entonces que la suerte te acompañe..."- Mark-san dijo eso mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda...

He de decir que me dolió un poco. Y la suerte..., según mis stats la tengo al 100%...

"Gracias"

Después de agradecerle por su apoyo, comencé a caminar hacia la espada.

...

 **Fin capítulo 2.**

* * *

 **Bueno eso sería todo por el segundo capítulo. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el primer capítulo, espero también les haya gustado este.**

 **Si les gusto no olviden dejar un comentario ya que eso motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Y para los que leen mi historia de The God of Dark..., el capítulo estará listo en unos días...**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Aviso

**¡Hey que tal!**

 **Aquí Ddraig Dragneel trayéndoles un aviso.**

 **Fiuu si que ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí ese saludo xD**

 **Bueno han pasado muchos meses desde mi última actualización en ambas historias:**

" **The God of Dark"**

" **Mi vida en un nuevo mundo"**

 **Y bueno este es un aviso para decir que continuare ambas historias y que no estaba muerto, estaba de parranda ;v okno**

 **Estuve ausente por estudios de la universidad y algún que otro problema n.n**

 **Bueno "Mi vida en un nuevo mundo" será actualiza en esta o la otra semana y será resubida ya que cambiare cosas de la historia para poder hacer un mejor desarrollo.**

 **Y la actualización de "The God of Dark" si que va a tardar más, sin embargo no la abandonare.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por este aviso y perdón a los seguidores de ambas historias, bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo ya ni las recordaran :c**

 **Con todo lo dicho, me despido.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
